LED strips able to be separated into a number of sections are known, e.g. the LINEARLight series from Osram, which is inserted into a strip-shaped U-profile made of silicon and is sealed in the profile with a sealing mass made of silicon. In these lights, for contacting the separated LED strip sections, their end-face contacts are revealed and contacted. During contacting with a contacting element a seal of the LED strip or LED strip section can be removed far enough for a protective function or protection class to be adversely affected. To maintain the protective function or protection class it is known that the contacting element can be encapsulated afterwards with silicon, which is an expensive process.
As an alternative encapsulated LED strips also with encapsulated plug-in connectors are known. The disadvantage of these devices is that this reduces flexibility when configuring strip lengths and is comparatively expensive.